A Good Little Angel with an Honest Heart
by DarkClawNear
Summary: What if Francoeur wasn't the first Monster of Paris? Let's join the life of the Angel in monster form, and how she found her kindred spirit. FrancoeurxOC pairing.
1. Prologue

Evangeline's Creation And Family Issues.

In the bright, but very cold streets of Paris, a festival was being prepared. The ice covered street lamps were covered with decorations of white, pale blue, and designs of snowflakes. The rooftops were surrounded with lights of green, red, and white. The people of Paris were crowding one street to another, chatting, shopping, and greeting each other with the happiest of voices, 'Merry Christmas'.

However, there was a very sad couple that was slightly bringing down the happy holiday spirit. A young woman, wearing her most festive dress, a beautiful green and red dress with a snug dress coat. The blazing bangs of her black street hat hung losely over her emerald eyes. The cold breeze dared to chill the woman's pale, but elfen face. The young man, that stood beside her, was very similar. His tall, and well-built stacture only towered over the women by one foot. He wore a well-groomed tuxedo with shined boots, a scarf of scarlet wrapped around his strong neck, and a soft, black trenchcoat. His milk chocolate hair brushed over his forehead to meet his ocean blue eyes.

The man held the woman's soft, delicate hand with his large, but equally soft hand in comfort. "Do not worry, Amelia. We'll find a way." He assured in a soft-spoken, but very gentle voice.

The woman, Amelia, looked at her loving husband with teary eyes. "I wish it was as simple as you make it to be, Marcus." She replied in a heavy French accent. Her voice sounded like an angel's chime in the man, Marcus' ears.

Both Amelia and Marcus sighed in sadness and grief. Two of the most famous scientists in Paris, and they are unable to raise a family of their own. Yet, they tried everything they could think of, and no luck. However, luck just as funny and strange as faith.

The couple split up, to do some Christmas shopping for each other. As Marcus was about to walk down an alley, to one of the finest jewelry stores, his leg had a tringe of pain, as if it was bumped into. Marcus looked down and focused his sight. It was a scruffy, grey dog with no collar. The dog's fur was covered in dirt, soot and was wet to the touch. Its eyes were a dark chocolate, that can tell you the story of its life. Its claws were black with dirt, but worn out from running. The dog's nose was black, and cold as ice. The dog looked at Marcus with its ears folded down and its tail between its legs.

Marcus smiled at the dog and knelt to its level, "Hey there, little guy. Are you lost?" The dog sniffed Marcus' face, then shook its body roughly. The dirt flew all over Marcus' face, causing him to sneeze lightly. The dog ran off and disappeared into a corner. Marcus followed it, but lost it at the corner. He wiped the dirt from his face, then felt a tiny bump on the bridge of his nose. Marcus picked the bump off his nose, and got out his handy magnifying glass. What he saw amazed him, a tiny flea egg, abandoned by its parents and the dog. The egg gave Marcus an idea. He was working on a formula to fertilize plants, saving to eco-system. He smiled and put the egg into his left pocket.

Marcus met up with Amelia, in the center of the city. Amelia noticed the happy smile on Marcus' face, and couldn't help but be curious. So, she tilted her head to her left slightly. "Marcus, what have you done?" She asked in slight suspision.

"Amelia, honey, I've found the perfect Christmas present for you. For both of us." Marcus smiled, as he dug into his pocket and showed Amelia the flea egg. Amelia got out her glasses and adjusted her sight.

"A flea egg?" she asked in confusion. Marcus pointed to his head, indicating the phrase 'think about it'. Amelia closed her eyes and thought carefully. She knows of her husband's fertilizer formula. And she's been working on a formula to stablise the fertilizer, but ended up becoming a voice enhancer. Suddenly, an idea hits her. Amelia opened her eyes, gasped and smiled at Marcus, who was still smiling.

"Marcus, you're a genius!" Amelia cheered as she threw her arms around her husbands neck, "We're gonna have a child!"

Marcus and Amelia quickly ran home, to their lab and began creating the formula. Halfway, Amelia thought about something, and asked her busy husband, "What if the formula is unstable, and it...?"

"It'll be fine. I found out what the missing component is." Marcus assured, looking through the vial cupboard. To Amelia's surprise, the missing component was a vial of purple liquid. She smiled, realising it was her voice enhancer. Marcus put in two sprays of the enhancer into the fertilizer, the yellow substance glowed and turned a golden orange. Marcus picked the egg out of his pocket, placed it on to a lonely table, and gave the egg a good few sprays. In no time, in a cloud of gold and orange, the egg grew into the size of a 10 pound baby.

Amelia jumped for joy and happiness. Realizing how late it has gotten, Marcus decided to retire. Amelia stayed behind, listening to the egg's movement. She was soo happy, that she started to sing her family's lullaby.

"I... I hide my light, Inside a cloak of white,

Beneath a blue scarf and a chapeaux,

The pearl of my heart, Locked within a shell,

Too afraid to let it go, To let it show.

And all the headlines read, For the whole world to see,

An Angel in Parie.

I fall apart, I fall apart.

Apparently I did appear,

Beneath the light, Yes it was me,

An Angel in Parie.

I hide my pain, Inside a melody,

As if the notes I sing, Will set me free.

I'd keep all my dreams, Under a lock and key,

I'm so afraid, that they will fly away from me.

An Angel in Parie.

An Angel in Parie.

An Angel in Parie."

Amelia yawned with a stretch and decided to retire for the day as well. As she left the room, the egg began to move and a sweet, angelic voice sang, "An Angel in Parie..."

The next morning, Amelia and Marcus woke up to a voice singing, coming from the lab. They got out of bed, got their dressing gowns own and hurried to the lab. To their surprise, the egg was open. It hatched. The voice sang again, and it sounded around them. Amelia closed her eyes and listen to the voice. It was singing her lulla-bye. She opened her eyes and was able to locate the voice, "It's over here."

Marcus and Amelia walked to the corner of their garden part of the lab, and saw a small figure hiding behind the large sunflower. To their surprise, they saw a flea, the size of a one year old child. It's blue body with black hairs on its arms, legs, back and two long hairs on top of its crown. Its face and plated chest are pale blue. Its eyes caught the couple's interest. Both eyes were yellow-green with blue rings for the white areas of the other animals. However, the left iris was pale blue, and the right iris was pale green.

The flea froze in fear, realizing it was spotted, and looked at the couple. The couple looked at each other and smiled. Amelia, slowly, walked toward the frightened creature. The flea backed into a corner and rolled into a ball. Amelia smiled and extended her hand, "It's okay. I'm your mummy."

As Amelia said 'mummy', the flea got out of its ball position, and looked at her. It chirped in confusion at Amelia. "That's right, dear. I'm your mother." Amelia said in a gentle voice.

The flea reached its three-fingered hand to Amelia's hand. But, to Amelia and Marcus' surprise, it threw its four arms around Amelia's waist, purring in happiness. Amelia's eyes welled tears of joy, as she hugged the creature back.

The flea froze, as it saw Marcus, and hid behind Amelia, gripping on her dressing gown. Marcus smiled gentley, "It's alright. I'm your daddy."

The flea chirped again in confusion, then noticed Marcus' blue eyes, fulled with fatherly kindness and honesty. It let go of Amelia's gown and walked cautiously toward Marcus. Marcus stretched his arms out wide. The flea smiled with tears in its eyes and threw its arms around Marcus' neck. Marcus let his tears fall down his cheeks, as he hugged his new child. Then, a thought came to Marcus, as he let the flea go, and looked at it, "Now, what should we call you?"

The flea chirped in thought. It opened it's mouth and sang, in the angelic, sweet voice that chimed as everytime it hit a note, indicating it was a girl, "An Angel in Parie..."

Amelia thought for a second, then noticed the sun was shining a light on the flea, as the clouds cleared. She smiled, "How about, Evangeline?"

Marcus and the flea looked at Amelia in confusion and shock. "It means, 'good little angel.'" Amelia translated. Marcus smiled in approval. The flea hugged Marcus again, and purred, indicating that it liked its name.

Two years later, after getting the spare room ready for Evangeline, Marcus and Amelia were slightly in a bit of a situation. They loved their child, even though it was a mutated flea. She showed signs that she is slightly human as well. And she was the perfect child, suiting her name. They clothed Evangeline with one of Marcus' grey sailor shirts and black sailor pants, when he was in the navy. Amelia gave Evangeline her favourite street hat, from when she was a small child. Even though, she had four arms, three-fingered hands (including thumbs), mandibles, hairs, and legs built for jumping high, Evangeline looked like a normal, blue child. However, they're worried what the public will think of her.

A thought came to Amelia, as she was looking at the family album, "We'll introduce her one at a time." So, she called her mother first, telling her to come and visit, to see her daughter. Amelia's mother agreed and told her that the family will arrive in about a week. After hanging up the phone, Amelia started thinking about a disguise, for Evangeline.

During the week, Amelia started picking outfits for Evangeline, until she picked the right dress, a light blue dress with sleeves, and a slight wavy design. Evangeline was excited to meet the rest of her family.

"Be patient, Evangeline. I'm almost done. Why don't you play with my uncle's drum? They came all the way from America." Amelia suggested to Evangeline, she gave her a pair of bongos. Evangeline examined them and began lightly tapping them with her hands. Amelia tried a number of wigs, but Evangeline didn't quite look good with them.

"I've got it." Amelia smiled, as she got her mother's stage chapeaux, which was light blue with a black band, and a white v-domino mask. "There we go. Beautiful." Amelia commented, as Evangeline smiled and touched her masked face in amazement. Amelia, then, noticed something was off, "Oh. Your arms, sweet-heart."

Evangeline noticed and got her lower arms into the sleeves, as Amelia got a pair of white gloves. Amelia placed the gloves on and smiled, "Perfect."

Evangeline looked at herself in the mirror, then looked at Amelia. She chirped in confusion, but her eyes asked a more serious question, 'Are you embarassed of me, Mummy?'

Amelia smiled, "Of course not, dear. I'm worried about you. My family doesn't know about what you are. I tried, but the excitement got to them. Don't worry. I'm sure they will love you, dear." These words brought Evangeline's smile back.

The week past, in the middle of the day, and the family arrive. Marcus invited everyone inside and took a seat in the large living room. The family was a group of five. Two men, two women and a young boy. Both the women had ginger hair, and emerald eyes. But, one was small and had grey stands in her hair. And the other was a splitting image of Amelia, but her eyes were duller. The eldest man had grey on his side-burns and the bottom of his head of darker bown hair. His eyes were dark green. The younger man was a splitting image of the older man, but had a firmer face and light green eyes. The boy, however, had a chubby face with dark, nearly black, hair and dark brown eyes.

"It's great to see you all here today. Don't worry. Amelia and our little girl will be down very soon." Marcus told everyone. Trying to ease the tension of the introduction. Amelia was better at this than he was.

The sound of four footsteps creeped behind Marcus. "Hello everyone. I'm very glad you could all be here. We'd like to introduce you to our daughter." Amelia said, as she stood beside her husband. Marcus stood aside, "This is our little angel, Evangeline."

The family looked at the petit flea, in her full disguise. The boy, in the group of the family, narrowed his eyes at Evangeline, making her feel very nervous. The older woman walked to the nervous flea, and extended her hand, "Hello, dear Evangeline. My name is Lucy. But, you can call me 'Grandma'."

Evangeline looked into the woman's eyes and saw love at first sight. She smiled and hugged her grandma. Evangeline let go of Lucy, to let her join the rest of the family. Amelia's twin went next. "Hello, Evangeline. I'm Vanessa. I'm your aunt."

Evangeline smiled and threw her arms around Vanessa's waist. Vanessa smiled and rubbed Evangeline's back. Luckily, she didn't notice the flea's hairs. Next was the older man. Evangeline tilted her head a little, making the man give out a gentle chuckle, as he extended his arm to her, "You're very cute. My name is Matthieu. You can call me 'Grandpa'."

Evangeline nodded with a smile, and shook his hand. Marcus and Amelia smiled, seeing how well their taking Evangeline. The younger man was next. He bowed to Evangeline, "I'm your uncle, Sean."

Evangeline smiled and covered her mouth, indicating that she was giggling. Sean smiled, "Yeah, I know. My name is funny sounding." Amelia supressed a giggle herself.

The boy was next. The look he gave Evangeline, made her feel uneasy. "I'm Victor. Your cousin." He introduced himself. Victor stretched his arms out wide, showing that he wanted a hug. Evangeline was unsure, but she wrapped her arms around him. Being quick, Victor untied the mask, and took the hat. He let go of Evangeline, the mask fell, showing her face. Everyone gasped in fear. Amelia and Marcus gasped in shock. Victor smiled, "Ha! I knew it! She's a monster!"

Evangeline felt her face and noticed the mask and hat were missing. Tears welled up in her eyes and ran to Marcus. "Everyone, we can explain. She may not be human, but she is our child." Amelia tried to explain.

"That's your child? She's a mutant. A monster!" Vanessa shouted in fear. "That 'thing' could harm you, or anyone in this city."

"We've had her for two years. She's an angel. Yes, she's a flea. But, Evangeline is a wonderful child and-" Marcus shouted, but he noticed Evangeline in front of the family. She chirped and purred, then began to sing,

"You think I'm a murderous monster?

Yet, you've seen so many creatures,

I guess it must be so.

But, still, I cannot see.

If the true monster is me,

How can there be so much, that you don't know?

You don't know...

You think you own whatever place you go to.

The Earth is full of life you haven't seen.

And I know every stone, plant and creature,

Has a soul, has a story, has a meaning.

You think the only people, who are people,

Are the people who look, and think like you.

But, if you walk in the shoes of another,

You'll learn what is old, is new to you.

Have you ever see the sky lights glow so bright?

Or, ask the moon why it grins?

Can you sing with the voices of the Tower?

Can you hear the colors of the wind?

Can you hear the colors of the wind?"

Evangeline looked at the family. Each of them, except Victor, was touch by her song. Lucy ran and threw her arms around Evangeline, with tears in her eyes. Evangeline smiled and hugged her grandmother back. Lucy let go of Evangeline, and looked at Amelia, "You take good care of this good little angel." Amelia nodded.

The rest of the day went very well. Until, it was time for the family to go. Victor was the last to leave the house. He stared at Evangeline, "You may have my family fooled, but you're not fooling me. If you'd do anything to this family, I will squash you like the parasite that you are." Evangeline tilted her head in confusion, and chirped. Victor left the house, with the door slamming behind him. For some reason, Victor's words scared poor Evangeline, that she struggled to sleep that night. Ever since that day, the people in Paris lived in fear, as the newspapers say that there was a monster in Paris. This scared Evageline even more.


	2. Info

Evangeline.

Name: Evangeline.

Age: Same as Lucille, but looks 10 years (Naturally short, like Emile).

Gender: Female.

Race: Mutant Flea/Human Hybrid.

Personality: Quiet, shy, timid, kind, intelligent, insecure, fragile-minded, caring, sad, brave, understanding, soft-spoken, lonely, puts friends and family first.

Appearance (Normal): Black hairs on arms, back, legs and crown (like bangs), yellow green whites with blue rings, pale green (right) and pale blue (left) eyes with dark rings under them (lack of sleep/crying), three freckles under each eye, blue body, dark blue legs and arms, pale blue face and chest, wears a black street boy hat, large grey sailor shirt, a heart-shaped pendant with a burnt photo inside, burnt red bandana/scarf/belt, black, baggy pants, bare feet.

Appearance (Disguise): Same as normal, large black trenchcoat, white v-domino mask, burnt gloves, burnt red scarf, black street boy hat.

Appearance (Stage): Same as normal, but wears a blue dress (Similar to Lucille's) with wave patterns (Arms in each sleeve, like Francoeur), white dance shoes, pale blue gloves (To hide hands), blue chapeaux with a white band, and white v-domino mask.

Birthmarks/Scars: A large black burn on front torso, 'X' shape burn on left cheek (From trying to save her family).

Skills/Talents: Singing, music, drawing, formulas, equations, puzzle solving, herbal remedies, hiding from the public.

Family: Amelia (Mother/Deceased), Marcus (Father/Deceased), The Professor (Adopted Father/GodFather/Mentor), Commissioner Victor Maynott (Adopted Cousin), Lucille (Bio Cousin), Madame Carlotta (Aunt).

Friends: Emile, Raoul, Francoeur, Charles, Maud.

Voice: Kemp Muhl/Celine Chedid.

Info: Evangeline was a lonely orphan, that grew up outside the city of Paris. Both her parents were humans, strangley. They were very famous scientists, that were best childhood friends with the Professor. Neither of them could have kids, so they decided to try an experiment. They found Evangeline's egg on the streets, which was shaken off by a stray dog. They mixed a formula (The same one from the end of the movie), and waited for the egg to hatch. It hatched out a human-mutated flea hybrid, but they were happy and loved their 'child' like if it was human. Evangeline's life was wonderful, until her family died in a terrible fire, outside of Paris, on her 6th birthday. None of her relatives could take her in, because they lived outside of the country, and Evangeline loved France. So, she was put into an orphanage, where she was bullied. Luckily, after her 10th birthday, Evangeline walked into the Professor's garden/lab, from running away from the orphanage, and found her talents in helping his research. However, an accident caused her to be discovered and Charles saved her. With Charles' help, Evangeline met the Professor, and he adopted her as his daughter and apprentice. During her free time, Evangeline tried to make new human friends, and was able to make friends with Lucille, Emile, Raoul and Maud. But, she was only able to meet them once a week, due to her fear of the public thinking she's a monster, and her studies with the Professor. Lucille got Evangeline a part-time job to perform in the Rare Bird, with her, after finding she could sing beautifully. And a full-time job with Emile. However, having four friends and a caring family, Evangeline stills feels that something is missing in her life. So, whenever she is able to sleep, she dreams of a tall figure singing her soul song (Love is in The Soul).


	3. The Fire

The Fire and The Orphanage.

**Evangeline's POV.**

It's been four years, since my cousin gave me that threat. And every birthday, he send me birthday cards with threats in them. So, Daddy had to throw every card, that was sent by him, into the fire. And I was never allowed to leave the house without my disguise. However, that doesn't stop the townspeople from seeing my eyes and accusing me to be the 'Monster of Paris.' I've been struggling to sleep too. I keep dreaming that something bad will happen, and it will be my fault. My 6th birthday arrived. I had no sleep from the night before, so I hid under my blackets. The sun from the window hit my face brightly. I heard a knock at my door, and it opened. "Sweety, are you awake?" I heard Mummy's voice ask.

I gave her a tiny chirp, to tell her I was. I felt Mummy enter the room and pull the blankets off me a bit. She looked shocked, when she saw my face, "Oh, dear. Look at you, Evangeline. Are you not feeling well? You're awfully pale. And these bags. Didn't you get any sleep?"

I looked at her with tears welling up in my eyes. I wrapped my arms around Mummy's waist and whimpered as the tears fell down my face. I loved my family. I would do anything to keep them safe. Even give up my own life. "There, there, dear. It's going to be okay." I heard Mummy say in a soothing voice, and stroking my head. It made me feel a bit better.

Mummy lifted my head, and wiped the tears away, "Cheer up, sweetheart. It's your birthday today. And we have a surprise for you downstairs." Mummy smiled and covered my eyes. I let Mummy guide me out of my room, down the stairs, and into the living room. She removed her hand, and I kept my eyes closed.

"You can open your eyes, now, Dear." I heard a very familiar voice tell me. I opened my eyes. "SURPRISE!" The entier family was in the living room. Each with a happy smile on his/her face. There was a large banner, above the fireplace. It read, 'Bon Anniversaire, Evangeline' in large multi-colored letters.

"Come on, Evie. It's time to open your presents." Auntie Vanessa encouraged. I smiled and entered the room. Everyone began giving me their present. Grandma and Grandpa gave me a small cello, since I was quite small myself. 6 years old, and I'm as tall as a 3 year old child. I played with the strings, it was in good tune. I hugged Grandma and Grandpa, and purred a 'thank you'.

Uncle Sean was next. He gave me a small music box, to help me sleep at night. I opened it, and it had a mirror with a figure of an angel and a tall man, dancing together. The tune it played was our lullaby. I gave Uncle Sean a happy smile and hugged him too. Auntie Vanessa was next. She brought a small notebook, to go with my collection of notes, as I observed each of Mummy and Daddy's formula equations and results, for the past year. I purred and she gave me a tight hug. Lucky I'm a flea. Heh.

Mummy and Daddy gave me a heart-shaped pendant, with 'For our little angel' engraved on the front. I opened it. It played our lullaby, and inside was a photo of them, smiling and their eyes full of hope. Tears of joy filled my eyes, as I hugged Mummy and Daddy, the best parents I ever had. They hugged me back and let me returned to my presents.

Victor was last. He didn't have a smile on his face. He jabbed me with my present and sat next to Auntie Vanessa. I, carefully, opened the present. It was a mirror, to go with my room. I looked at Victor. He smiled, "Since you don't know what a parasite looks like. Now, you will know." Uncle Sean stared at Victor in suspision. I couldn't blame him. He is his daddy.

With the presents done, it was time for the cake. It was round, with angel wings and a halo icing design. The six candles were lit, and everyone sang 'happy birthday'. I stared at the candles, as the fire tortured my mind. "Evangeline, is everything alright?" Daddy asked, snapping me out of my trance. I nodded and concentrated on my wish.

I wished that Victor would be nicer to me, and that my family would have a happy life. I blew the candles, and everyone, except Victor, cheered. Everyone had a slice of cake and enjoyed themselves. The party went on, until it was nightfall and I was getting quite sleepy.

Everyone left, telling me that they can't wait until I turn lucky 7. That made me smile and laugh. After they left, Mummy and Daddy began to yawn and stretch in a sleepy manner. So, we all decided to clean up tomorrow, and retire early. Mummy tucked me in my bed and opened Uncle Sean's music box, playing our lulla-bye.

"Good night, sweetheart. Have pleasent dreams tonight." Mummy said to me, as she kissed my forehead and left my room. I fell asleep as the lullaby played again. Suddenly, my hairs stood up as the room began to feel warm, scratch that, hot.

I woke up and saw smoke sneaking into my room. I quickly put my mask and gloves on, leaped out of bed and ran to the source of the smoke. The living room was in flames. I paniced, and ran to my parents' room. The door was closed. I banged on the door and tried to shout.

The opened, Daddy rubbed his eyes, "Evangeline, what's wrong? It's 1 in the morning." I grabbed Daddy's hand and lead him to the stairs. He saw the flames, "Holy crepes with raspberry sauce!" Daddy woke up Mummy and called 9-1-1, but they'll arrive in 15 minutes. That was only enough time to get one thing and get out of the house.

Daddy got the notes from the lab. Mummy couldn't get anything, because she couldn't think straight. I got my birthday presents. And we ran to the entrance of the house. Unfortuatley, the fire spread to the kitchen and the stairs. I grabbed Mummy's and Daddy's hands, and leapt to the bottom of the stairs, but Daddy let go. And Mummy slipped on our landing, and broke her left leg. She bit her bottom lip in pain. I looked at her and purred if she was alright. "I'm okay, sweety. Just a broken leg." She assured me with a smile.

I sat Mummy down, and leapt to Daddy and grabbed his hand again, but he forced his hand away from me. I chirped in confusion. "I'm sorry, dear. But I can't leave. I've tried, but I can't move." Daddy explained, looking down. I followed his gaze and his leg was stuck under the floorboards.

I couldn't get him out, because I wasn't strong enough and I would get stuck too. Daddy threw his large, black trenchcoat over my shoulders, "Go and take your mummy to safety. Don't worry about me. I'll always be with you." Tears welled up in my eyes, as I gave him a small hug, and did what I was told.

When I reached Mummy, the flames have circled her. I tried to jump over the flames, but I got burnt across the chest, causing me to fly back into a wall. I tried again, but the flames lashed at me, creating an 'x' scar on my left cheek. I could hear Mummy say something, but the sound of the fire muffled her words. Then she threw something over the flames.

It was her favourite street hat. I caught it and looked at the flames. "Now go, sweetheart. Go!" Mummy shouted. I couldn't leave my parents. But, they wanted me to. So, I ran out of the burning house, dodging every flame, that threatened to harm me. I reached the door, and looked back. I purred in sadness, as I opened the door and ran into the courtyard.

Suddenly, the entier house exploded into flames. Destroying everything. The fire department arrived and tried to calm the flames down. A fire inspector walked toward me, as the flames began to disappear.

"Are you Evangeline?" He asked me, trying to see my face, but I didn't let him. He had a chubby face, with a matching round nose, dark hair with matching dark eyes, and wore a detective's hat and a long, dark blue trenchcoat. I nodded to him, identifying myself. "I'm very sorry, dear. But, there is no sign of your parents. This was all we could find of them." The inspector told me, giving me a burnt scarf. I took it and realised it was Daddy's favourite scarf.

Tears threatened to fall, so I hugged the inspector and let the tears fall. My parents. The people that gave me life. The people I loved with all my heart and soul. Dead. Died in a fire that was my fault. I truly was a monster. My scars burned at the thought, making me put my gloved hands over my heart.

The next day, I was in the Police Station. They let me stay there for the rest of the night. Mummy always told me to trust the Police. They showed no fear of me, but understanding. My parents were very famous scientists. A rookie walked past me. He slightly gasped at the sight of me and rushed to his documents.

The Police Officer, that found me, walked up to me with a file of documents. "I'm afraid, with your parents no longer here, and the rest of your family out of the country, the only option we have for you is the little orphanage, just in the corner of Paris. Get your things, you'll be there this evening." The Officer told me. I hung my head, as the fire played again and again in my mind.

I got my things together, and met the Officer in the car. I sat in the back and watch the seats of Paris, as we drove past them. We arrived at the orphanage, just after 3 o'clock, and the Officer registrated me to the files. The building looked like a large church, on the outside. But it was very cheerful and colorful inside. It was more of a school, than an orphanage. Some kids ran past me, playing tag. One of the kids saw me. She saw my eyes, fear got the best of her and ran off. I hung my head in sadness. I knew I was going to be hated here.

The head of the orphanage took a look at me and smiled, "Hello, Evangeline. I'm Miss. Paradis." Her voice was soft and gentle. Her eyes were blue, but not as blue as my daddy's. Her pale blonde hair was tied in a loose bun. She was tall, but very slim. She reached out her hand. I hesitated a little, but I gave her my hands, and she lead me to the main hall, where everyone assembled to meet me. I heard a few gasps and I saw the girl that ran from me.

"That's it! The monster I saw!" She screamed, pointing at me. She was taller than me, so she must've been my age. She had long dark hair, that fell loosely from her shoulders. Her eyes were light blue with fright. She wore a school dress with school shoes. I hung my head, but I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I looked and Miss. Paradis had her hand on my shoulder in comfort.

"Now, Madeline. You can never judge a book by its cover. I've been told by the Head of the Police Department, that Evangeline's parents were lost in a tragic fire. And she's going to stay here until she can be adopted. So, you have to be nice to her and make feel like one of the family." Miss. Paradis told everyone. Everyone left and went on with their day. Miss. Paradis gave me a tour of the orphanage. It was rather big and I had to share a room with a boy named Emile. I hope I become good friends with him.

The rest of the day didn't go so well. I went to apologise to Madeline, for the misunderstanding. But, she just gave me the cold shoulder. I chirped to get her attention. "Why should I speak to you? You may have Miss. Paradis fooled, but you don't fool me. You're just a parasite." Madeline snapped at me. Those were the same words Victor said to me, before he left. I backed away, tears filling my eyes, and shaking my head in fear. Madeline's image was replaced by Victor, and I ran to mine and Emile's room. I hid under the covers and started crying. I opened my uncle's music box, and began singing,

"I... I hide my light, Inside a cloak of night.

Beneath a red scarf, And a chapeaux.

The pearl of my heart, Locked within a shell.

Too afraid to let it go, To let it show.

And all the headlines read, For the whole world to see,

A Monster in Parie.

I fall apart. I fall apart.

Apparently, I did appear.

Beneath the light, Yes it was me.

A Monster in Parie.

I hide my pain, Inside a melody.

As if the note I sing, Will set me free.

I'd keep all my dreams, Under a lock and key.

I'm soo afraid that they will fly, Away from me.

A Monster in Parie.

A Monster in Parie.

A Monster in Parie..."

I sighed, and closed the music box. And tried to fall asleep. I heard the door open and someone climbed on to the bed, on the other side of the room, and began tinkering with something. I kept myself hidden beneath the covers and went to my thoughts. Sadly, the flames and Victor's words haunted my mind, torturing me soo bad that I couldn't sleep. So, all I could do was cry. Hopefully, tomorrow will be better, and I will make a new friend. The good thing about this event is that the news about the Monster in Paris were gone. I hope for good.


	4. First Friends

Meeting Emile and Raoul.

**Evangeline's POV.**

It's been a few months, since I've first arrived at the orphange. And life has been bad. Every kid has blamed me for my parents' death, or bullied me because of what I look like. I haven't slept a day, and only cried every night. Miss. Paradis caught wind on this and found out that my mind has become fragile, due to blaming myself. So, I spent most of my time in my shared room, unless it was breakfast, lunch, supper, or class time. Each time, I noticed that someone was staring at me. But, everytime I look, nobody was. I think I'm going mad with guilt.

It was Mid-April. The flowers bloomed in vibrant colors. The breeze was warm to the touch. The snow was completely gone. And everyone was outside, enjoying the day. Especially me. Miss. Paradis encouraged me to. But, I put on my disguise, and stayed away from the other kids, sitting on the swing-set alone. The kids played happily, until a kid kicked their ball towards me. The ball was blue and made of rubber, like a tire. It nudged my foot, making me look at it. "Hey! Could you pass the ball over, please?" I heard a boy shout to me. I looked up and saw the boy waving.

He was short, like me. He had short brown hair and green eyes. The boy wore a boy's school uniform, with a belt instead of braces. The other kids nudged him, telling him not to socialise with me. I got off the swing, picked up the ball, and walked to the group of kids. Most of the kids backed away from me. But, the boy smiled. I handed him the ball, and he took it. "Thank you. Do you have a name?" The boy thanked, then asked me. I chirped at him. But, he only tilted his head in confusion.

"Don't ask that monster its name! It'll kill you, just like its parents." Madeline told the boy. I lowered my head and sighed. Suddenly, I felt a force in my chest, causing me to fall on my butt. I was pushed. The kids laughed and left me. I sat up hugged my knees, trying not to cry. But, the tears just fell without warning. As I cried, I felt drops starting to fall around and onto me. I looked up and saw rain clouds. The sky was crying with me. The drops felt soft and gentle, yet very sad. Was Mummy and Daddy crying too? I got up and quickly ran into the orphanage.

At lunch, I sat in the lonely table, playing with my food in sadness. The rain was falling hard. I noticed the staring again, but nobody had their eyes on me. After lunch was done, I returned to my shared room, and began my homework. Most of it was on the biology of my species; fleas. As I worked, I heard the rain, patting a strange tune on the window. I couldn't help but listen and sing to the tune, as it became a song to my ears,

"See my face, Wet with tears,

Running down my cheeks,

Washing over my fears,

Like rain upon the streets.

I'm a monster but...,

My heart is passionate and profound,

I will sing like April Showers,

Singing 'til my final hour.

But up here, Everything is clear,

I'm looking at Parie.

I know eventually,

You will find the meaning of,

This thing that you call love.

So it ends, This poem,

If it really has a moral,

This boogeyman wants you to know,

That love is in the soul."

I was done with my homework, and opened the door to give it to Miss. Paradis, until I opened the door and accidently hit someone. I dropped my papers and ran the the person I hit, purring and chirping, 'I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?' The person stood up and dusted himself off, "It's okay. I'm fine. Thank you." I recognised the voice, it was the boy that waved at me that morning. He looked at me and gasped. I flinched.

"So, you're Evangeline. My roommate." I heard the boy say. I calmed at looked at him. He had a smile on his face, "I didn't think that we would meet. I'm Emile. Your roommate." I smiled at him, and extended my hand. He shook my hand and I noticed a pile of papers in his other hand. "Oh, this? I sort of have this dream of becoming a movie director, someday. So, I made this." Emile explained with a shy smile.

I reached out my hands, indicating that I was asking to look. "You want to look at them?" Emile asked. I nodded. He gave me the pile, and I flipped through the pages. It was a picture flip-book of a romance story. When I finished, I gave the pages back to him, and placed my hands over my scarred chest. "You like it?" Emile asked. I stared at him, then smiled and moved my hands in the shape of a heart. "You loved it? Well, I'm glad you feel that way, Evangeline. Well, I gotta go. Still need a title." Emile said, as he walked into our room and began thinking. I picked up my homework and went to Miss. Paradis' office.

I knocked on the door. "Come in." I heard Miss. Paradis' voice from the other side. I opened the door and saw Miss. Paradis signing paperwork. She saw me and smiled, "Oh. Hello, Evangeline. What have you got there?" I put the homework on her desk and she examined it. She looked shocked, "Evangeline, this homework isn't due till the weekend. This is incredible." She put the papers into her drawer. "So, were you able to make any friends yet?" She asked me.

I nodded my head, 'yes'. "Who's the lucky child?" I thought for a second, then looked around. I noticed files of every orphan, and pointed to Emile's. "You made friends with your roommate? I'm very impressed. That child is usually very shy." Miss. Paradis praised. Then she noticed the clock, "My goodness, Evangeline. You're late for cerfew. You must get to bed quickly." I nodded with a smile and made my way to my bedroom.

I noticed Emile having trouble with the title. I gave him a humorous sigh, and looked at the blank page. I thought for a second. Then, I grabbed Emile's hand and wrote, in elegant writting, 'Rêves Deviennent Réalité'. Emile read, "'Dreams Come True?' Hmmm... I like it. Thanks." I nodded my head and climbed into bed.

"So, why do the other orphans call you a monster?" Emile asked. I felt my face and realised I was still in disguise. I gave Emile a 'please don't freak out' look, and removed my mask, hat and gloves. Emile gasped and was about to scream in fright, but I covered his mouth. His scream was muffled behind my hands, and I stared at him with tears in my eyes.

I felt Emile stare into my eyes, and he calmed down. I removed my hands from his mouth and he spoke, "Just like Miss. Paradis said. 'You can't judge a book by its cover.' I'm sorry that I freaked out."

I nodded in understanding. Then something clicked in my head. I looked at the clock and noticed it was past 10. I tapped Emile's shoulder and pointed to the clock, above the door frame. "Oh my goodness, you're right. We're up way past cerfew. Well, good night, Evangeline." Emile said, as he got into his sleepwear, and got into his bed. I did the same and tried to go to sleep, but the fire still tortured my mind. So I couldn't sleep.

The next few days, Emile and I became very close friends. You could say we became best friends. But, the other kids still tried to keep him away from me. I let him, of course. I knew he had other friends. So, as the April Showers rained upon Paris, I spent most of my time in mine and Emile's room, trying to stay away from everyone. I was relieved that Madeline was adopted to a very nice family. During every adoption day, she kept telling each couple that I was a murderous monster. Now, there's no need. However, the couples, now, never lay one look at me. Beacause I can't speak, but sing. How can you teach a flea to talk, if all it can do is chirp and pur?

A week later, the rain has stopped and the sun was shining brightly again. Everyone ran outside to have fun. I decided to venture into town for a little while. Luckily, I was in disguise. I walked into an elementary school's yard, and looked around. Even the kids here were having fun with their friends. Suddenly, I felt a force push into me and forced me to move back. I looked and saw that I bumped into another boy, who was sitting on the floor with tears in his eyes. The boy had very black hair and dark brown eyes to match. But, his bangs were spiked up, like fire. I bent down and extended my hand to the boy. He looked up and noticed me.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't look where I was going." The boy apologised, taking my hand, as I helped him up. I nodded at him, telling him it was alright, neither was I.

Then, I noticed he was looking back. I tilted my head in confusion. "It's this girl, Lucille. She took my favourite car from me. It's not fair!" The boy exclaimed with tears in his eyes. I shook my head, and got a handcichief out of my pocket. I wiped his tears away from his eyes.

"Thanks. I'm Raoul, by the way. Who are you?" The boy, Raoul introduced himself, then asked me. I thought for a second, and noticed we were standing on a sand-pit. Using my finger, I wrote down my name. "Evangeline?" Raoul read. I nodded my head. "Nice to meet you, Evangeline." Raoul said with a smile, shaking my hand. His smile widen as he saw my mask.

"Why are you wearing that mask? Nobody can see your pretty face." Raoul asked, trying to reach for my mask. I quickly stepped back, holding my mask and shook my head. Raoul gave me a suspicious look, then thought something out, "Oh. I see. You have an embarrasing scar on your face, so you don't want anyone to see." I wanted to say no, but he quickly got me into a hug.

"Gotcha!" Raoul playfully grinned, as he took my mask off. He looked horrified when he saw my face. I felt my face, realized what he did, and shook my head. I felt that Raoul was about to scream at me, so I fought back the tears that threatened to fall down my cheeks. And I ran.

"Evangeline, wait!" I heard Raoul shout, but I ignored him. I put my scarf over my mouth, as I ran back to mine and Emile's room, in the orphanage.

The next day, it was raining again. The rain patted the tune on the window, but I didn't bother in singing. So, I just sat on my bed, looking at my parents' pendant and started crying. After a few minutes of crying, I heard a knock on the door. Emile answered the door, "Miss. Paradis? Is something wrong?"

"No, dear. I've come tell Evangeline something." Miss. Paradis' voice said from the other side. Emile let her in, and she saw me. "Evangeline, there's someone in the lobby, who wants to see you." She told me. I dried my eyes, and got my disguise, but Miss. Paradis stopped me, "That won't be needed, dear. He already knows." 'He?' I thought in confusion.

I got off my bed, and followed Miss. Paradis to the lobby. Just in case, Emile came along. A boy was standing in the lobby, looking around, and soaking wet with rain. It was Raoul. He saw me and hung his head.

"Evangeline, I'm sorry that I was about to freak out at you. But, I got a good look at your eyes, and I wanted to get to know you better." Raoul apologised for his actions yesterday. I smiled at him, forgiving him. "Oh, and I also came to give this back." Raoul added, giving me my mask back. I took it and gave him a loose hug. Raoul noticed Emile, so I let go and let them introduce each other.

"Hi. I'm Emile. Evangeline's roommate and close friend." Emile introduced, extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Emile. I'm Raoul. I just met Evangeline." Raoul introduced and joked, shaking Emile's hand. Raoul noticed the clock, "Oh my goodness. Look at the time! I should be at home 5 minutes ago. I'll see you guys later." Raoul left the orphanage in a hurry. And the rest of the day went with the same thing as everyday.


	5. Family Reunion

Cousin Lucille and The Professor.

Two years have passed, since I became friends with Emile and Raoul. We've became very good friends, and even shared our dreams for the future. Emile dreamed to be a movie director, Raoul dreamed of becoming an inventor, and I dreamed of helping both of them. They laughed out of humor and agreed with my dream. I had my share of laughs, when Raoul admitted that he is allergic to feathers. Even after two years, I still haven't slept a day. I hope to see how the rest of my family's been doing.

It's Mid-August. The river Seine has been swelling up lately, from all the rain over the past year. Miss. Paradis planned on taking the orphans on a field trip, to see the Eiffel Tower. Most of the orphans agreed, but the others didn't, since I agreed. No one wanted to hang out with me, except Emile and Raoul, who encouraged me to go. Cheeky boys. I put my disguise on and got some stuff ready for the field trip. Drinks, sandwiches, picnic blanket, plates, ect. A little later, we arrived at the Eiffel Tower and began studying about it.

"As we all know, the Eiffel Tower was built as a monument to remember the memory of the man who named the tower. Can any of you tell me who built this brilliant structure?" Miss. Paradis asked. Not many raised their hands. I was looking in the book of famous people, so I could answer. I raised my first hand.

"Yes, Evangeline?" Miss. Paradis called me. I stepped forward and pointed to a picture of a bearded man, standing in front of the tower, which was only 1/10th built.

"Gustave Eiffel. Yes, that's correct. Well done, Evangeline." Miss. Paradis said with a smile. I walked back to behind the group, getting called names along the way. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I looked and saw Emile with a small smile.

"You did good, Evangeline." Emile told me, making me give him a smile. As the trip went on, I heard a singing voice. An alto. I looked around an saw... a girl that looked a lot like... Mummy? As curiousity got the best of me, I left the group and followed her. I kept following the girl until she got cornered by a group of large boys. The clouds grew dark and it rained heavily again. I took off my disguise and followed the leader of the group, from the rooftops.

"I told you to leave me alone!" The girl shouted in a strong french accent, just like Mummy and Auntie Vanessa. "Fiesty. I like that in a woman." The leader said with amusment in his voice. The rest of the group laughed at the girl. This was my chance. I tapped the leader's shoulder and he turned, annoyed.

"What do you want, pipsqueak?" He asked, before getting a good look at me. I looked up at him, snarling, and showing them my 'clawed' hands. "Wh-Wh-What is that thing?" One of the group asked in fear. I roared at the group of boys. Thunder clashed in unison with my roar. The boys screamed in fear and ran off. I smiled, then looked at the girl, who was curled up in a ball.

I walked up to her and placed my hand over her shoulder. The girl looked at me. I smiled kindly at her. The lightning must've made me look threatening, because she screamed and ran away. I watched her as sadness took over me and began to cry. Thunder and lightning flashed and crashed together. I heard a sudden sound, then looked. Below my head, my locket was open. It was playing my family's lullaby. Tears continued to fall down my cheeks as I opened my mouth,

"I... I hide my light, Inside a cloak of night.

Beneath a red scarf, And a chapeaux.

The pearl of my heart, Locked within a shell.

Too afraid to let it go, To let it show.

And all the headlines read, For the whole world to see,

A Monster in Parie.

I fall apart, I fall apart.

Apparently, I did appear.

Beneath the light, Yes it was me.

A Monster in Parie.

I hide my pain, Inside a melody.

As if the notes I sing, Will set me free.

I keep all my dreams, Under a lock and key.

I'm soo afraid, That they will fly, Away from me.

A Monster in Parie.

A Monster in Parie.

A Monster in Parie..."

I sighed in sadness, as the rain soaked me to the bone. As another thunder clashed, I heard footsteps, then the rain stopped falling on me. I looked up and saw the girl I saved, holding an umbrella over her and my heads. "Wh-Where did you hear that song? That's my family's lullaby." She asked me. I gave her a confused look. Her family's lullaby?

"My mummy used to sing it to me, ever since I was a baby. Mummy said it was the same song that Auntie Amelia sang to her daughter, before they all died." The girl explained with tears in her eyes. My eyes widened in shock. Auntie Vanessa is her mummy? That means, I have a biological cousin. I smiled with tears in my eyes, and showed the girl my pendant. She noticed and took a look.

"'For our loving angel.'" She read. She opened the pendant and saw my parents. He eyes widened in shock. "That's Auntie Amelia and Uncle Marcus. Then that means..." The girl said, then looked at my smiling face. She smiled, "You're my cousin, Evangeline." I nodded. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around me. It took me by surprise, but I hugged her back. "I can't believe you survived the fire. Where have you been this whole time?" The girl asked me.

I was about to answer, but Miss. Paradis shouted my name. I let go of the girl, got my disguise back on and returned to the group. The rest of day went normal.

Many months later, it was my 10th birthday. A nice family adopted Emile, and other kids were with their new families. I was left with just a large group. All I got for my birthday was a cake and small party, that very few attended. I couldn't take the insults and bullying anymore.

A few days, after my birthday, at the dead of night, I packed my stuff, put on my disguise, and left the orphanage. I ventured the streets and alleys of Paris, but there was no place for me to stay. It was morning, and I found myself in front of a large greenhouse. I lightly knocked the door, the door creaked open. I entered the greenhouse and looked inside. I was amazed.

The place was nothing but large plant-life. Even, some sequoia trees were taller than their average height, sunflowers were 20 feet tall. Even the regular lilly was about the same height of a full-grown human. As I continued to look around, I noticed a lab in the center of the greenhouse. A large shelf of different vials of formulas, a long counter, with a sink and bonsurn burner, and a chalkboard, with a formula equation, answered with a question mark.

I looked at the equation, and began to think. After a few seconds, I picked up the chalk and began jotting my ideas. After a few minutes, I stopped jotting, put the chalk back, and smiled. I solved the equation. Suddenly, I heard the door open. Thinking quickly, I jumped to hide in the sequoia tree. I was impressed with what I saw.

An adult man entered the greenhouse. He was taller than me, and had dark hair, beard and eyes. Next to him, was an albino long-nosed monkey, wearing a street hat and a vest coat. I watched the two walk to the lab. The man walked to the counter, to check his work, until the monkey gasped and jumped for joy.

"What is it, Charles?" The man asked the monkey, Charles. Charles pointed to the chalkboard, showing the equation. "By Joe, this is a breathrough! Who solved this?" The man cheered in happiness. The monkey looked around, but couldn't see me. I smiled, knowing that I helped the man. He started to create the formula and was able to create a pink liquid. He gave Charles a few sprays of the liquid, and Charle's voice turned from monkey screeches, to a male's singing voice for a few seconds.

"Very impressive. A voice enhancer. Amelia would be delighted, if she and Marcus were alive today." The man said, with a sad tone at the last part. Amelia and Marcus... Was he friends with Mummy and Daddy? After a few seconds of silence, the man, the Professor, began another formula creation. Before he retired, he put down another equation on the board. I waited a few hours, until I decide to get out of my hiding place.

I looked at the equation, it looked very familiar. As I read the problem, a memory hit me. This was the same equation that was in Daddy's notes, before they were burnt away with him. I quickly picked up the chalk and wrote the solution. When I was done, I returned to my hiding place and stared at the stars and moon. The morning sun hit the greenhouse, and the Professor woke up and had breakfast with Charles. The monkey looked at the board and noticed the solution I wrote. He jumped for joy again, and showed the Professor.

"This is incredible. I wonder who wrote this." The Professor pondered, as I watched him. Charles must've smelt my scent, because he started to get jumpy and began looking around.

I quickly jumped away from my hiding place and landed on top of the tallest palm tree. Charles got closer to the tree, and I jumped again, to another plant. However, the branch I landed on was loose. So, it flopped downward, and I fell into the riverbed of the greenhouse. As you know, fleas can't swim, so I struggled to stay up for air. I saw a hand reach into the water, before the darkness took over.

***Dream***

I was wondering in a beautiful field. It was blossoming with Spring flowers with the Summer breeze blowing behind me. I heard voices calling my name. I followed and saw Mummy and Daddy, smiling at me. I ran up to them, but their smiles faded into anger and sadness, as flames surrounded them. The flames spread across the field and got closer to me. The dancing blazes got closer to me. Angry voices entered my ears, blaming me for the death of Mummy and Daddy. I screamed for them to stop, and they did. The field was nothing but ashes, Mummy and Daddy were gone, and the sky was nothing but smoke. Suddenly, I heard a guitar playing. A tall figure, wearing white and blue appeared. I couldn't see its face, but its eyes were like mine, but red, instread of blue and green. Its voice was soft and gentle, telling me it was male,

"See my face, Wet with tears,

Running down my cheeks.

Washing over my fears,

Like rain upon the streets.

I'm a monster, but...

My heart is passionate and profound.

I will sing, Like April Showers,

Singing till my final hour.

But, up here, Everything's clear,

I'm looking at Parie.

I know eventually,

You will find the meaning of,

This thing that they call 'love'.

So it ends, This poem,

If it really has a moral.

This boogeyman wants you to know,

That love's in the Soul."

***Dream End***

When I woke up, I gasped for air and sat up. I coughed a bit, and realised I wasn't in the water anymore, but on a bed, in a bedroom. I looked at my hands and saw that my disguise was off. Panic took its grip on me, did the Professor see me? Did Charles see me? Will they call the police? Will they kill me? My train of thought broke by the sound of the door opening. I quickly ran to the nearest shadow I could find. It was the Professor and Charles, with a tray of food.

"Little dear? Are you awake? It's okay, I won't bite." The Professor said with a kind voice, looking around for me. I hid deeper in the shadow. Charles smelt me and walked infront of me. He reached out his hand to me, but I shook my head. Charles shrugged and joined the Professor.

*A few months later*

After the accident, I spent most of my time in the garden, hiding from the Professor, and becoming good friends with Charles. During the past few months, I found that Raoul's family is a close friends with the Professor and that Raoul has spoken alot about me. During that time, I remembered that Charles saved me from drowning. And I was very gratefull. One night, my amnesia took its toll and fell asleep. And I dreamt about the man in white again. Something about him gave me hope. His eyes were sad and his voice spoke a lot of emotions.

When I woke up, I found out I was in a bedroom. And I was sleeping in a queen-sized bed. I looked around and dread chilled down my spine. The door opened, and the Professor appeared, with Charles beside him, holding a tray of food. I quickly jumped out of the bed and hide in the shadows again.

"It's okay, dear. I'm not going to harm you." The Professor encouraged.

I shook my head. Charles crawled to me and reached out his hand. I looked into his eyes and saw that the Professor was a harmless soul. I nodded, taking his hand and he showed me to the Professor. The Professor looked at me with no fear. Interest and facination were clear in his eyes. He began to examine me, from the tips of my fingers, to my toes.

"Very interesting. A Ctenocephalides canis with definite signs of human DNA. Whoever had the brains to create you was very smart to find the perfect match." The Professor told me. I smiled proudly in my family's work.

The Professor, suddenly, noticed my necklace, "May I see your locket, dear?"

I looked at my locket, and gave it to him. He opened the locket and the music played. I tried hard not to think about my parents. I saw tears in his eyes, "Amelia and Marcus."

He closed the locket and looked at me. Out of nowhere, the Professor threw his arms around me. I gasped in shock, then wrapped my arms around him.

"Where have you been, young Evangeline? I thought you died with your parents." The Professor asked, then told me. He was friends with my parents. I dug through my trenchcoat and showed him an image of the Orphange. He took it from me and smiled.

"It's settled then." He said. I chirped in confusion.

"I'm going to adopt you." He answered. I jumped in shock. Adopt me? But, I'm not completely human. I'm just a mutated flea.

The next day, The Professor, Charles and I returned to the Orphanage. Miss. Paradis was very worried about me, thinking that I wondered off. But, she was very glad that I was with someone very familiar. The Professor told Miss. Paradis that he has decided to adopt me as his daughter and prodigy. As he was signing the papers, I heard Miss. Paradis ask the Professor why such a quick decision. He told her that he was a friend of my father's since kindergarten. And he was my GodFather. A few hours later, it was official. I was the Professor's daughter and prodigy.

My life was wonderfull again. I was home-schooled with my new father. I became best friends with everyone that became friends with me, Raoul, Emile, my cousin Lucille, and Charles. But, I could only visit them once a week. I was okay with that. However, Victor's words and the fire still haunt me. So, my insomnia just get worse. But, every night, I do hear a voice singing, as I stare at the stars. It was the same voice from my dreams of the tall man in white and blue. Sometimes, he wore black and red. But his eyes and voice never change. And I don't know why he bothers me so much. He makes my heart feel warm and big. Butterflies the size of my hands flutter in my stomach. My face heats up. Have I found my dream man? But, there's the question; Is he human, or something else?


End file.
